plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 33
Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 32 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 34|Plant = |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Ancient Egypt - Day 33 was the 33rd day of Ancient Egypt. The level is a Last Stand level, where the player starts with 2250 sun and two Plant Food. Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty Since it is one of 10 new levels added in 5.8.1 update, this level is hard, despite having only Mummified Gargantuars, Explorer Zombies, and Torchlight Zombies, as the former will be a meatshield, allow the latter to destroy the player's defenses. Ice plants like Winter Melon or Snow Pea are highly recommended. With leveled up plants, this level's difficulty can be reduced to medium. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 2 |zombie3 = 1 4 |note3 = First flag |zombie4 = 5 |zombie5 = 2 |zombie6 = 1 5 |note6 = Second flag |zombie7 = 4 |zombie8 = 1 |zombie9 = 3 |note9 = Final wave; Sandstorm! |ambush9 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants' **Electric Blueberry **Apple Mortar **Cactus (better if boosted) *Plant three Electric Blueberries on the first column, three Apple Mortars on the second column (second, third and fourth lanes). Finally plant the Cacti on the third column *At final wave, feed Plant Food to the Electric Blueberries. Strategy 2 (The mine field) :Created by '' *'Required plants:' **Potato Mine (better not upgraded) **Primal Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb **Imitated Potato Mine (if available) **Shrinking Violet (if available) *Simply plant Potato Mine in the whole lawn. The Potato Mine works best since it will not trigger the Mummified Gargantuar throwing its imp. *Continuously plant additional Potato Mines, Primal Potato Mines, or Cherry Bombs to fill in the empty tiles. Have a cup of coffee and enjoy the detonating show. Mind the arming time of your mines, though. *You can also use the Shrinking Violet to ensure that the Mummified Gargantuars will not throw their Imp Mummies. Strategy 3 (Winter peas) ''Created by ThrawnCA *Required plants: **Winter Melon **Primal Peashooter **Potato Mine OR Primal Potato Mine OR Shrinking Violet OR Squash *Winter Melon and Primal Peashooter have great synergy. Primal Peashooter's knockback makes zombies clump together, increasing the melons' splash damage, and the slowing effect of Winter Melon makes knockback especially potent, since zombies take longer to make up lost ground. *Plant Winter Melon in the second and fourth lanes of the first column. *Plant a column of Primal Peashooters in front of the Winter Melons. *When you have collected enough Gargantuars in one place, or they get too close to your defences, hit them with explosives. Shrinking Violet is particularly helpful, since it hits an area and prevents them from throwing Imps. *The second and fourth lanes will probably be cleared first; once that happens, quickly sell your Winter Melons so you can launch more bombs. Hurrikale can be useful here if you have it. Strategy 4 (Push and Chill) Created by *Required plants: **Primal Peashooter **Cold Snapdragon **Primal Potato Mine **Instants of your choice * Primal Peashooter's knockback will work well with Cold Snapdragon's chill effect. Primal Potato Mine is used for any Gargantuars that get close to the set up. Instants of your choice are used in the final wave to clear any last remaining zombies. * Plant a full row of Primal Peashooters in the 1st column. You should have 1375 sun remaining. *Plant a full row of Cold Snapdragons in the 2nd column. You should have 625 sun remaining. *On the third column, plant 3 Cold Snapdragons in the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th rows. Do not plant them in the first and last rows. You should have 175 sun remaining. Start the onslaught. *Note: Mummy Imps thrown will be quickly killed by the Cold Snapdragons. At most they will only be able to get off one bite. *If your Primal Peashooters are inconsistent with their knockback, plant a Primal Potato Mine in case if the Mummified Gargantuars get too close or use a Plant Food on one of your Cold Snapdragons. *On the final wave, once the Gargantuars are cleared from the bottom row, shovel up the Primal Peashooter and Cold Snapdragon to get sun. *Finish off the rest of the Gargantuars with your instants. Shovel any of your plants if needed for more fire power. Strategy 5 (Push and Chill 2) Created by *Required Plants: **Primal Peashooter **Winter Melon **Chard Guard **Primal Potato Mine(optional) **Cherry Bomb(optional) * Plant 2 Wintermelons on colomn 1 , row 2&4 * Plant 5 Primal Peashooters on colomn 2. * Plant 5 Chard guards on colomn 3. * Shovel up the plants to gain sun if there's no zombie at that line when the finalwave. * Use the instant to bomb the gargantuars. * You should beat the level easily even the plant levels is at 1. Gallery 19402550_970307356444959_1579042256_o.png|Initial set up for Strategy 5 by DeathZombi 19401512_970307973111564_929750028_o.png|First wave of Strategy 5 19401433_970308486444846_1103054858_o.png|Second wave of Strategy 5 19401107_970309633111398_1513606906_o.png|Final wave of Strategy 5 19449534_970310936444601_1166798570_o.png|End result for Strategy 5 Screenshot - 10_02_2017 , 19_35_23.png|By AE 33.png| 's strategy (without premium content) Walkthrough How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 33's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without any lawn mowers